MY GIRLS
by Hyejin Kim88
Summary: Jongin jatuh cinta dengan seorang wanita cantik bernama Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, bukan kekasih yang sebenarnya melainkan Kyungsoo adalah seorang selingkuhan dari seorang lelaki. Tahu kah Jongin kalau Kyungsoo seperti itu, bagaimana ceritanya. -KAISOO-CHANBAEK (GS)
1. Chapter 1

**MY GIRLS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **CHANYEOL**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Jongin POV-**

Aku menghirup udara, senyumku mengembang begitu saja. Pagi ini aku sudah tiba di Negara kelahiranku, Negara yang membuat aku selalu merindukannya. Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jongin, Ya selama kurang lebih 5 tahun aku berada di Amerika untuk menempuh pendidikan di sana. Sekarang aku kembali ke tempat ini untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluargaku. Ah aku sangat bahagia sekarang, susah untuk menggambarkannya kepada kalian. Aku terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Senyumku semakin merekah saat melihat papan nama bertuliskan namaku _'Beruang Tampan'_ dan aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk memeluk dengan erat wanita yang berada disana

"Jongin yang manja, , aku merindukanmu"

"aku juga Baek noonaa, , aku sangat merindukanmu"

Ya dia adalah kakakku yang sangat aku sayangi. Kim Baekhyun, wanita berperawakan lebih pendek dariku, wajahnya yang yah aku terpaksa mengakuinya kalau dia cantik, matanya sipitnya tak lepas dari benda berwarna hitam yang bernama eyeliner dan yang paling menyebalkan mulutnya yang tak pernah bosan untuk selalu berbicara lebih tepatnya cerewet. Tapi aku benar-benar menyanyanginya.

"hey kau kurusan dan lihat kenapa semakin hitam hmmm"

"aiisshhh noonaaa, , aku tampan dan sexy asal kau tahu"

"sexy? Tubuh berwarna hitam seperti itu darimana kelihatan sexy "

"aisshh noona, , aku tidak hitam aku hanya berkulit eksotis"

"Eksotis itu sejenis genre video porno yang sering di tonton yeollie"

Aku segera mendorong kepala kakak perempuanku ini "dasar mesum"

"Kau juga mesum, wleee"

"aisshhh aku mesum menular darimu noona"

"yaaa mana bisa seperti itu"

"bisa laaah"

"haha kalian ini, sudah-sudah ayo kita pulang" ucap lelaki tinggi berusaha melerai kami. Dia adalah Chanyeol, pacar dari kakakku ini

"Hyung, , kau masih betah dengan noonaku ini" ucapku seegra memeluk calon kakak iparku. Ya ku akui dia tampan dan juga lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi menurutku kemana-mana daya tarikku lebih sempurna darinya, aku lebih sexy tentunya. Aku sangat membanggakan tubuhku yang sexy ini asalkan kalian tahu

"hahaha tentu Jongin, mana bisa kakakmu ini jauh-jauh dariku" ucap chanyeol bangga

"ckckck Noona memang sangat manja"

"kau yang manja bukan aku. Aissshh sudahlah ayo kita pulang"

Kami sekarang tinggal berdua di korea. Ayahku berada di luar negeri untuk mengurus perusahaan disana. Sedangkan ibuku, dia sudah lama dipanggil oleh Yang Kuasa. Sehingga hanya tinggal kami berdua

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke kantor cabang appaku yang berada tak jauh dari rumah kami. Kantor yang nantinya akan ku pimpin bersama Baekhyun Noona. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai pengalaman sedikitpun tentang perusahaan tapi aku akan berusaha belajar darinya.

Tiba aku di sana, semua karyawan sudah berkumpul untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Aku tersenyum manis kepada semua karyawan-karyawanku, aku tidak mau kesan pertama hancur didepan mereka. Aku senang seluruh mata melihat kagum kepadaku apalagi pandangan para gadis-gadis itu. Ya aku tau aku sangat tampan, sangat menawan, sexy dan berwiba-

BRUKKK!

Tubuhku terjatuh dengan sangat memalukan didepan semua karyawan. Siaall siapa yang berani menggangguku, membuatku malu saja. kakiku tersandung sesuatu, tapi apa? Apa aku dikerjai oleh para karyawan itu, sialaaan.

Para gadis-gadis yang menggagumiku tadi berteriak menghawatirkanku. Sedangkan para karyawan lain yaitu para lelaki terutama Baekhyun noona menertawakanku.

"Astaga Jongin, , kau benar-benar memalukan"

Aku segera bangkit dari jatuhku, memandang noonaku dengan kemarahan yang sudah diubun-ubun karena telah menertawakanku tapi pandanganku menatap seseorang yang ku rasa dialah sumber masalah yang membuatku malu setengah mati.

"Maafkan aku tuan KIM, aku tidak sengaja" seorang wanita, ya dia wanita cantik. Kulitnya yang putih, pipinya yang gembil, matanya yang bulat serta bibir kissablenya yang membuatku tertegun. Astaga dia manis

"sudahlah Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa, hahaha lagipula aku senang karena kejadian ini. ini sungguh lucu, kau lihat adikku ini terjatuh, hahahaha lucu sekali" Baekhyun noona kembali tertawa

Wanita yang membuatku malu tadi juga ikut tersenyum. What? Dia tersenyum, astaga kenapa wanita ini sangat manis, oh jantungku.

"aissshhh noona~~ berhenti menertawakanku" aku kembali merajuk

"astagaaa, kau seorang pimpinan disini Jongin, jangan bersikap manja. Kau dilihat semua karyawanmu, hahahaha"

"aissshhh, , sudah-sudah kalian semua bubar. Pesta penyambutannya berakhir, sekarang kembali ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing" aku mulai mengakhiri semuanya, aku berkata tegas sambil memasang wajah marah. Semua ini ku lakukan agar semua karyawanku tidak menertawakanku seperti noonaku ini dan juga mereka bisa segan kepadaku

Seluruh karyawan yang tadinya menertawakanku langsung terdiam dan mereka segera berlari menuju pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Kecuali noonaku, dia masih tertawa lepas. Astaga aku membencimu Baekhyun

"hey tunggu gadis bermata bulat" ucapku berusaha mencegah wanita manis itu

"nee?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"ya kau"

"a-ada apa tuan?" ucapnya takut

"segera keruanganku"

"Mwo?!"

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya berdiri mematung, entahlah mungkin sekarang dia sedang ketakutan karena membuat ulah denganku.

.

.

.

"kau tadi sengaja melakukannya?"

"ti-tidak tuan kim"

"jangan panggil aku tuan, aku bukan majikanmu"

"iya, , maaf pak"

"aisshh pak? Kau pikir aku ini sangat tua huh, aku mungkin lebih muda darimu"

Gadis ini semakin membulatkan matanya memandangku lucu, astaga aku benar-benar menyukainya.

"Yaaa, , kau melototiku? Berani-beraninya"

"ah maafkan aku" ia menunduk takut, oh kau menggemaskan sekali. Aku mulai menyukai menjahilinya

"siapa namamu" tanyaku tegas

"D-Do Kyungsoo"

"siapa? Aku tidak mendengarmu, hey jangan menunduk. Kau tau tatakrama kan? Kalau berbicara itu harus memandang lawan bicaramu. Kau tidak sopan"

Gadis ini menatapku kembali, ah dia semakin terlihat cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat. Oh Tuhan baru hari pertama aku langsung menyukai gadis ini.

"namaku DO Kyungsoo"

"Oh baiklah nona DO, namaku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Jongin saja"

"Jongin? Tanpa embel-embel?" lihat dia mulai berani bertanya, ternyata dia bukan gadis lugu seperti yang kupikirkan

"Embel-embel seperti apa yang kau mau? Jongin Oppa atau Jongin sayang? Seperti itu kah?" aku menahan tawaku untuk kembali menggodanya.

Lihatlah pipinya bersemu merah, astaga semakin manis. Tapi disaat bersamaan ia sangat kesal

"Mwo? Aisshh"

"panggil aku Jongin saja kalau begitu, kalau kau mau dengan embel-embel panggil seperti tadi, kau mengerti?"

"aisshhh baiklah Jongin"

"kau dari divisi mana?"

"aku adalah sekertaris dari kakakmu, Baekhyun Eonnie. Ah maksudku aku sekertaris Nona Baekhyun"

"ah oke, mulai sekarang kau akan ku pindahkan menjadi sekertarisku"

"Mwo?!" ucapnya lagi terkejut

"kenapa? Ingin protes? Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memecatmu"

"aiisshhh, jangan Jongin. Baiklah aku mau"

"hmmm bagus, nanti aku yang bilang dengan Baekhyun noona. Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu pindahkan ke sini"

"aisshh baiklah" dia terlihat sangat kesal, lihatlah ia mempoutkan bibirnya menghentakkan kakinya perlahan dan pergi menjauh dari mejaku tanpa berpamitan. Itu terlihat menggemaskan, ia masih seperti anak-anak. Aku menyukainya

"hey Kyungsoo~~"

Dia berbalik badan menatapku malas dan terlihat semakin kesal

"Apa lagiii~, ah maafkan aku, ada apa Jongin"

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala memperhatikan kelakuannya dari tadi, aku berusaha mati-matian menahan senyumku

"bisakah kau tersenyum. Aku tidak menyukai orang-orang yang tidak memberikan senyuman padaku"

Kyungsoo menatapku jengah, aku tau ia semakin marah padaku. Tapi ini menarik untukku. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, tersenyum terpaksa kearahku sambil memamerkan seluruh giginya yang putih.

"sudah kan?" ucapnya sangat kesal

"baiklah, kau bisa kembali ke tempatmu"

Ia segera menjauh dari ruanganku dan aku tertawa puas melihatnya tadi. Gadis itu sangat lucu, manis dan cantik. Ah aku menyukainya

"ini sangat menarik. DO KYUNGSOO" aku tersenyum

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kyungsoo POV-**

Aku keluar dari ruangan pimpinan baruku dengan sangat kesal. Aissh lelaki itu baru pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah tidak menyukainya. Maksud dia seperti tadi untuk apa? Menggodaku?, sialaan dan apa-apaan tadi memindahku sesuka hati, aku harus menjadi sekertarisnya. Memang sih dia tampan dan juga agak sexy eerrr aku mengatakan apa tadi, aisssh tapi dia sangat menyebalkan. Sadar Kyungsoo kekasihmu lebih tampan darinya.

Astagaa bisa gila kalau setiap hari harus berhadapan dengannya. Tadi pagi aku akui itu adalah kesalahan kakiku karena sudah menghalanginya berjalan dan membuatnya jatuh, tapi kalau dipikirkan kembali bukan kesalahanku juga, dia saja yang tidak hati-hati. Oh Tuhan kesialan apa lagi yang kau berikan hari ini, aku benar-benar membencinya.

Tak berapa lama ponselku berbunyi tanda panggilan masuk, segera aku mengangkatnya

"haloo"

" _sayang, , nanti malam kita makan bersama yaaa. Aku merindukanmu"_

"hmmm terserah oppa saja"

" _hei ada apa denganmu kenapa tidak bersemangat seperti itu?"_

"aku kesal oppa, , lelaki itu sungguh gila"

" _kesal kenapa? Siapa yang mengganggumu"_

"Oppa tau ada bos baru yang katanya adik dari Baekhyun, aku sungguh tidak suka dengannya"

" _oooo Jongin? Haha dia memang anak yang jahil sayang, tidak usah diambil pusing"_

"Oppa mengenalnya? Aisshhh aku tidak suka kalau aku harus menjadi sekertarisnya"

" _tentu aku mengenalnya. Tidak apa, , Jongin orang yang baik"_

"huh, , dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Ah oppa sudah dulu ya aku mau berkemas memindahkan semua barang-barangku. Nanti aku hubungi lagi"

" _hmmm baiklah, , aku mencintaimu"_

"aku juga oppa" aku segera mematikan telponku dan tersenyum sebentar. Ah kekasihku memang paling romantis yang pernah ada, sungguh berbeda dengan lelaki aneh bernama Jongin tadi. Aisshh apa-apaan aku ini kenapa malah memikirkannya. Aku harus segera kembali ke ruanganku berkemas barang-barangku, kemudian segera memindahkannya dekat dengan ruangan pribadi pimpinanku yang baru. Mulai dari hari ini aku pasti akan sangat gila.

.

.

.

 **-Author POV-**

Sudah dua bulan lebih Jongin menjadi pimpinan di perusahaan ini. Itu artinya sudah dua bulan juga Kyungsoo menjadi sekertaris Jongin. Dan sudah dua bulan ini juga Kyungsoo dibuat gila oleh Jongin. Setiap hari Jongin terus menggoda Kyungsoo.

Seperti saat ini keduanya sedang menikmati makan siangnya didalam ruangan Jongin. Yah Jongin menyukai seperti ini makan siang dengan tenang, tidak ada keributan dari karyawan yang lain, dan yang terpenting Jongin bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo, makan siang bersama menikmati bekal yang kyungsoo buat. Yaaa Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk membuatkan bekal untuknya setiap hari.

Ini semua berawal saat Kyungsoo terus menolak ajakan Jongin untuk makan siang bersama karena Kyungsoo setiap hari membawa bekal untuk makan siangnya. Sejak saat itu Jongin juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk membawakannya bekal agar ia bisa menemani Kyungsoo makan siang bersama.

" _mulai dari hari ini kau harus membawa 2 bekal siang" -Jongin_

" _mwo? Untuk apa?" -Kyungsoo_

" _ya untukku lah, aku mau kita makan siang bersama" -Jongin_

" _yaaaa Jongin, , " rengek kyungsoo_

" _tidak ada penolakan atau kau ku pecat" -Jongin_

" _aissshhh lelaki gilaaa" -Kyungsoo_

" _hmmm aku memang gila karenamu Kyungsoo" -Jongin_

Hari ini Kyungsoo membuatkan makanan siang yang Jongin agak membencinya, ia membuat salad sayur dan ada beberapa potong daging ayam. Jongin menatap jengah menu makan siang hari ini. alasan Kyungsoo membawa ini agar Jongin jera dan tidak minta buatkan makanan lagi untuknya

"Jagi~~ kau tega, , masa calon pacar dibawakan makanan seperti ini"

Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit kesal, ia sudah biasa dengan panggilan sayang dan kelakuan manja Jongin, sangat berbeda saat ia mulai serius dan memimpin rapat. Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin yang serius daripada manja seperti ini.

"aiiisshhh jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Sudah berapa kali ku peringatkan aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Makanlah yang ada jangan bawel"

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya ia sangat tidak suka dengan sayur. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawanya, sungguh Jongin sekarang seperti anak kecil yang sangat lucu.

"cepatlah makan tuan Kim"

"Aku mau makan asalkan Kyungie mau menyuapiku ya yaaa" pintanya seperti anak kecil

Astaga anak ini benar-benar

"kalau tidak mau makan ya sudah" Kyungsoo juga mencoba untuk tidak menuruti kemauan Jongin

"huh kyungie tega, , nanti kalau Jonginnie mati bagaimana"

"Astaga kau menjijikan Jongin, , berhenti manja jangan seperti bocah"

"kau tidak menyukai aku seperti bocah? Kau bilang kau suka lelaki lucu dan menggemaskan. Sekarang aku mencoba menjadi seperti itu"

"Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?"

"Kemarin saat aku dengar kau berbicara dengan Baek dan Luhan nunna"

"astaga kau menguping perbincangan wanita, , "

"aku tidak sengaja mendengarkannya"

"dengar tuan kim, aku Cuma suka anak-anak yang lucu dan mengemaskan, bukan lelaki yang seperti itu"

"Jadi aku salah, , "

"ya tentu kau salah"

"Jadi lelaki seperti apa idamanmu?"

"hmmmm lelaki yang tampan, yang mapan dan yang terpenting adalah memuaskan. Seperti Kekasihku"

"memuaskan? Aahhhhh aku sangat memuaskan asal kau tau Kyung, , mau mencobanya?" Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kasar mendengar Jongin yang semakin menyebalkan

"lagipula aku masih tidak percaya kau mempunyai kekasih. Aku tidak pernah melihat kekasihmu mengantar ataupun menjemputmu ke kantor. Kekasih macam apa itu membiarkan wanita cantik pergi sendirian "

"Jangan menghinanya Jongin, aku tidak suka"

"aku juga tidak suka dengannya. Kapan-kapan pertemukan aku dengannya. Aku ingin bilang padanya kalau aku menyukaimu, aku yang lebih pantas menjadi kekasihmu bukan dia"

"kau gilaa, , aku tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengannya"

"kalau kau tidak mau mempertemukan kami, aku anggap kau berbohong. Lagipula aku bertanya pada baekhyun noona katanya kau tidak pernah terlihat berkencan dengan lelaki. Aku tau kau berbohong"

"huh terserah padamu" Kyungsoo terlihat sebal dengan Jongin, ia berdiri ingin segera meninggalkan Jongin

Jongin juga segera berdiri menarik pinggang Kyungsoo memeluknya posesif. Dalam keadaan seperti ini posisi mereka sangat dekat, yang membatasi hanyalah kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berada diantara dada Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo perlahan

"aku jatuh cinta padamu"

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo saat ini tidak mampu melawan Jongin seperti tadi, jangankan untuk melawan, untuk berkata saja rasanya lidahnya kaku. Saat ini Kyungsoo menatap lelaki yang berada beberapa centi dari mukanya, matanya saling menatap dan jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Kyungsoo benar-benar gila sekarang pernyataan Jongin tadi rasanya sudah sering ia dengar tapi entah kenapa dalam posisi yang seperti ini ia semakin gugup dibuatnya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir kissable milik wanita cantik ini. Kyungsoo yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut semakin membulatkan matanya, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Kai mengecupnya lembut, menyesap seluruh rasa yang ada dibibir Kyungsoo. Ia memeluk wanita cantik itu begitu erat. Lama mereka melakukannya, sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka

"OMOOO!"

Kyungsoo yang sadar dari keterkejutannya segera melepaskan ciumannya, ia mendorong tubuh Jongin perlahan. Jongin semakin mempererat pelukannya, ia menatap seseorang yang telah mengganggu acara _-nikmatnya-_

"kaliaaannn, , " ucap seseorang tersebut, bukannya takut dimarahi, tapi ia tersenyum semakin ingin menggoda dan mengganggu keduanya

"yaaa noonaaa kenapa mengganggu sekali"

"dasar mesum, , jangan melakukan itu dikantor. Nanti saja asalkan jangan disini" Itu kakak dari Jongin, Baekhyun. Setelah istirahat makan siang bersama kekasihnya yaitu Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera menuju ruangan adik kesayangannya, ia khawatir kalau adiknya ini belum makan siang, tapi saat ia masuk ruangan Jongin rasa khawatir itu hilang dan berubah menjadi terkejut dan juga kesal. Baekhyun segera masuk dan duduk di sofa ruangan Jongin, ia juga menarik kekasihnya duduk bersama

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu karena telah tertangkap basah mau berciuman dengan Jongin.

"kalian sudah jadian?" Tanya Baekhyun

"tentu saja noonaa" jawab Jongin pasti

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya " yaaa kau gilaa, , tidak baek kami tidak jadian, adikmu benar-benar keterlaluan"

Jongin tersenyum "ayolah baby jangan malu-malu seperti itu, kita sudah tertangkap basah"

"yaaaa kau gilaa aku tidak menyukaimu, , " Kyungsoo berontak ia memukul-mukul dada Jongin. Jongin berusaha menahan pukulan Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil

"aigooo kalian lucu sekali, , aku sangat setuju kalau kalian jadian. Mereka sangat serasi, benarkan sayang?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol

"Ah, , iya sayang benar mereka serasi" Chanyeol menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo lekat

"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau malam ini kita rayakan. Kita makan bersama"

"yaaa noona benar, aku sangat setuju. Aku akan traktir kalian untuk merayakan hari Jadi kami?"

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng "aku membencimu Kim Jongin"

"aku sangat mencintaimu Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, di tempat makan malam romantis ini lah kedua pasangan duduk bersama menikmati makan malamnya.

Setelah melalui debat yang panjang, Kyungsoo akhirnya mau ikut dengan Jongin ke acara makan malam untuk merayakan hari jadian mereka. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo malas karena memang mereka tidak jadian tapi karena ancaman-ancaman Jongin ingin memecatnya dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo harus ikut.

Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Jongin, sementara dihadapannya pasangan kakak Jongin. Baekhyun duduk bersebrangan dengan Jongin, sedangkan didepan Kyungsoo saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Dalam diam mereka menikmati makan malam, kadang sesekali mata Chanyeol menatap kearah Kyungsoo dengan serius.

"kau menyukainya kan baby?"

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat, Kyungsoo masih tetap kesal dengan perlakuan semena-mena Jongin.

"Jongin Pleasee, , " Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya

"Ada apa? Kau mau secepatnya kita pulang terus melakukan itu?"

"MWO?!" kali ini suara Baekhyun terdengar nyaring. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menatap Jongin kesal

"Kalian akan melakukannya apa?" ucap Baekhyun

"Noona Kepo wlee" Jongin tertawa kecil

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Kyungieku Jongin" Ucap Baekhyun

"suka-suka kami, lagipula Kyungsoo tadi berkata ingin segera melakukannya. Iya kan baby?"

"Jangan berbicara yang mengada-ngada Jongin, aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu"

"Astagaa kalian gilaa, tapi tapi sepertinya aku juga menginginkannya oppaaa" Baekhyun bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman

"Baiklah kalau itu sudah keputusan kalian aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Lagipula kalian sudah dewasa, , Aku hanya berpesan padamu Jongin jangan main kasar-kasar, kasian Kyungieku nanti sakit" Baekhyun tertawa kecil

"Astaga Baek, , kami tidak akan melakukannya. Kau gila Jongin, , " Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin

Jongin tertawa menanggapi Kyungsoo, ia senang sekali membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Kyungsoo segera melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin dan ia berdiri

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jongin

"Bukan urusanmu, , " Kyungsoo segera berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar malu, kesal dan marah sekarang

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan wastafel. Ia rasa Jongin semakin keterlaluan. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan Jongin, ia tidak mau dipecat. Bagaimana nasibnya kalau ia tidak bekerja, ia tidak bisa membiayai hidupnya, lagipula sekarang ini mencari pekerjaan tidaklah mudah

"Aaaaaaaa Jongin sialaan" Kyungsoo berbicara sedikit frustasi, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri

"Bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar membencinya"

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung ada seseorang yang menariknya paksa memasuki kamar mandi, orang itu mengunci pintunya, memojokkan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam

"Kau sengaja menghianatiku hum"

Kyungsoo menatap orang itu, ia meneguk air liurnya kasar

"Chanyeol Oppaa~" Kyungsoo berkata lirih

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **Haiii kembali lagi cerita pasarannya, hehe**

 **Selalu KaiSoo, semoga banyak yang suka**

 **.**

 **Maaf atas TYPO, EYD tidak beraturan dan bahasa tidak baku**

 **aku hanyalah manusia biasa :D**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih**

 **.**

 **~Alyaws Love KaiSoo~**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Aaaaaaaa Jongin sialaan" Kyungsoo berbicara sedikit frustasi, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri_

" _Bagaimana ini, aku benar-benar membencinya"_

 _Tiba-tiba tubuhnya limbung ada seseorang yang menariknya paksa memasuki kamar mandi, orang itu mengunci pintunya, memojokkan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya tajam_

" _Kau sengaja menghianatiku hum"_

 _Kyungsoo menatap orang itu, ia meneguk air liurnya kasar_

" _Chanyeol Oppaa~" Kyungsoo berkata lirih_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY GIRLS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **CHANYEOL**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku oppa, , aku tidak menghianatimu" Ucap kyungsoo perlahan

"tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya. Kau menyukai Jongin?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng

"aku hanya menyukaimu oppa, tidak ada lelaki lain"

"aisshh, awas saja kalau tiba-tiba kau menyukainya. Kita langsung putus"

"tidak, , oppa ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

"yaa kita lihat saja nanti" ucap chanyeol acuh

Kyungsoo mengecup pipi Chanyeol lembut

"aku janji tidak akan menyukainya. Lagipula aku sangat membencinya sekarang oppa, sangat tidak mungkin kalau aku menyukainya"

Chanyeol tersenyum "baiklah kalau begitu, ku pegang janjimu"

"hmmm, , oppa juga kapan memutuskan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Kyungsoo

"Sayang, , kita kan sudah sering membahas ini. Ku mohon bersabarlah"

"tapi sampai kapan oppa, , aku benar-benar iri melihat kau dan Baekhyun selalu bersama, aku cemburu oppa aku sakit hati"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi gembil kyungsoo

"kau cemburu? Manisnya, , hihi"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya "huh aku serius oppa, , "

Chanyeol kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo

"sayang dengarkan aku, ku mohon bersabarlah. Nanti kita pasti bisa bersama, aku yakin itu. Sekarang aku mau lihat kyungieku tersenyum manis dan membuang muka jelekmu itu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum memeluk Chanyeol erat

"aku mencintaimu oppa, , "

"hmmm iya aku tau kyungie, , sekarang lebih baik kita segera kembali nanti mereka curiga"

"ah nee, , oppa duluan saja, aku mau memperbaiki riasanku dulu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia kemudian keluar lebih dulu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, itu artinya sudah waktunya untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo, ia belum pulang karena Jongin memintanya untuk mengerjakan beberapa berkas yang ia perlukan. Kyungsoo terus berkutat dengan seluruh kegiatannya, ia mencoba untuk mempercepat mengerjakan semuanya sehingga ia tidak pulang terlalu larut.

"ini Jongin, ," Kyungsoo menaruh berkasnya dimeja Jongin

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo, mukanya benar-benar lelah

"ah yaa terimakasih soo, , "

Tidak ada nada manja seperti biasa tidak ada menggodanya, kali ini Jongin serius

Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongin, ini tidak seperti biasanya

"Jongin, , kau sakit?"

Jongin mendongak kembali menatap Kyungsoo

"apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"tidak Jongin hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda"

"soo sebelum kau pulang bisakah kau buatkan aku minuman hangat" minta Jongin lembut tanpa memaksa seperti biasanya

"nee tunggu sebentar Jongin" Kyungsoo segera berlalu dari ruangan Jongin menuju pantry untuk membuatkannya minuman hangat

.

Kyungsoo kembali dengan secangkir cokelat hangat yang diberikannya untuk Jongin.

"ini minumlah, , "

Jongin tersenyum "terimakasih baby, , "

"aisshh masih saja. Kau tidak pulang?"

"sebentar lagi, kau tunggulah kita pulang bersama"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "aku bisa pulang naik bus Jongin"

"tidak ada penolakan Kyungsoo sayang"

"aisshh kau selalu menyebalkan"

Jongin tersenyum "Terimakasih baby"

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa milik Jongin sambil memainkan ponsel miliknya. Ia mengirimi banyak pesan kepada Chanyeol tapi tidak ada satupun pesan Kyungsoo yang dibalas olehnya. Sementara Jongin meminum coklat buatan Kyungsoo sambil mengerjakan beberapa berkasnya.

"baby kemari sebentar" ucapnya serius memanggil Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang merasa dipanggil segera berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin

"ada apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo malas

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo terpekik pelan

"Kyaa Jongin kau gilaa, lepaskan aku"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat, membenamkan mukanya pelan di leher Kyungsoo

"aku lelah soo, , biarkan dulu seperti ini. kau tidak kasian denganku"

"aisshhh memangnya kalau memelukku seperti ini lelahmu bisa hilang"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo "tentu, bahkan energiku bertambah"

"Kau gila, , " Kyungsoo berontak mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jongin

Jongin terus memeluknya erat, mengecup pipi Kyungsoo perlahan

"kapan aku bisa menemui orangtuamu?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin heran

"untuk apa?"

"ya untuk minta izin menikahimu soo, apa lagi"

"kau benar-benar tidak waras. Sudah ku bilang aku sudah mempunyai kekasih"

"siapa kekasihmu? Kenalkan dia padaku"

"tidak akan ku kenalkan"

"huh kenapa?"

"kau sungguh banyak bicara hari ini tuan Kim"

"soo kau tau sebentar lagi Baekhyun Noona dan Chanyeol akan segera menikah. Kalau noona meninggalkanku siapa lagi yang mengurusku" ucap Jongin cemberut

"MENIKAH? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan menikah?" Ucap Kyungsoo terkejut menatap Jongin

"hmmm iya mereka akan segera menikah beberapa bulan kedepan, kau tidak tahu?" Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng

"tadi malam ayahku pulang, Chanyeol datang ke rumah untuk melamar noona. Ayahku langsung setuju dan mereka sudah sepakat kalau pernikahannya akan segera dilaksanakan beberapa bulan lagi"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Jongin. Didalam pikirannya hanya teringat dengan Chanyeol. Ia harus bertemu lelaki itu meminta penjelasan darinya.

' _tidak mungkin Chanyeol melakukan ini denganku, tidak mungkin'_ batin kyungsoo

"Kau melamun?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dekat

Kyungsoo membalas tatapan Jongin "aku hanya terkejut"

"hmmm aku apalagi, mereka sebentar lagi menikah dan aku akan tinggal sendiri"

Kyungsoo hanya diam tidak merespon apapun yang diucapkan Jongin, ia hanya memikirkan Chanyeol

"bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Jongin

"hmmm, ," Kyungsoo berdiri dari pangkuan Jongin, ia mengambil tasnya dan bersiap pulang. Kyungsoo masih memikirkan Chanyeol, ia takut apa yang dikatakan Jongin tadi benar, Chanyeol akan menikah dan meninggalkannya

.

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo, mereka berjalan bersama menuju parkiran mobil. Didalam perjalanan Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela

"baby kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin "tidak apa"

"sungguh? Oh ya Bagaimana kalau kau ke rumahku dulu, akan ku kenalkan kau dengan ayahku"

"tidak Jongin, untuk apa aku kenal dengan ayahmu. Kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"

"Kau kan calon istriku jadi sudah sepantasnya kau ku kenalkan dengan ayahku agar beliau tau kalau aku juga akan menikah"

"yaa kau gilaaa, aku tidak mau"

"Aku tetap memaksa Soo"

"Yaaa turunkan aku, aku tidak mau"

Jongin hanya tersenyum, ia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat tinggalnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah sering ke rumah ini. kadang ia menginap untuk menemani Baekhyun. Rumah ini masih terlihat sepi

"sepertinya ayah pergi. Kau mau minum apa soo?"

"tidak usah repot-repot. sebaiknya aku pulang saja" Kyungsoo segera beranjak keluar menuju pintu, tapi Jongin menahannya

"tunggulah sebentar aku akan mengantarkanmu, tapi aku mau berganti pakaian dulu"

"aku bisa pulang sendiri Jongin"

"sekali lagi aku memaksa soo" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya ke kamarnya

"Kau tunggu dikamarku saja"

Kyungsoo hanya diam pasrah mengikuti Jongin masuk ke kamarnya

.

"duduklah, , aku akan berganti pakaian sebentar setelah itu akan ku antarkan kau pulang"

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa kamar, ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling sudut kamar Jongin. Kamar ini benar-benar maskulin, warna cat yang tidak terlalu mencolok, di dinding terdapat beberapa foto. Kyungsoo mendekatkan dirinya untuk melihat beberapa foto yang menghiasi dinding kamar itu, disana terdapat foto Jongin yang tampan, foto Jongin dengan Baekhyun dan Foto Jongin denagn seorang wanita yang sangat cantik.

"cih, , dia selalu menggodaku tapi dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, apa-apaan ini. Apa dia ingin mempermainkanku, seharusnya aku tahu kalau dia salah satu lelaki brengsek yang ada di muka bumi ini"

.

GREPP!

.

Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang Kyungsoo

"hey kau cemburu, dia kakakku"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya

"yaaa untuk apa aku cemburu, kau bukan kekasihku. Lepaskan aku Jongin"

"hahaha iya iya aku bukan kekasihmu tapi calon suamimu soo" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat

"Dia kakakku Kim Minseok, dia sudah menikah. Sekarang dia tinggal bersama suaminya"

"tidak usah menjelaskan kepadaku, aku tidak bertanya sedetail itu"

Jongin terkekeh pelan "aku hanya memperjelas semuanya, supaya kau tidak salah paham sayang"

"tidak ada manfaatnya kau memperjelas itu semua "

"biarlah yang penting aku suka sama kamu" Jongin memeluk erat kyungsoo mengecup pipinya perlahan

Tiba-tiba pipi Kyungsoo memerah entah karena apa

"Aisshhh Jongin"

Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil masih dalam posisi memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia suka melihat Kyungsoo tersipu malu seperti sekarang, terlihat sangat manis

"oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini saja"

"Yaaaa aku tidak mau, , "

"ayolah, , hanya malam ini saja"

"aku tidak mau Jongin, , kalau kau tidak mau mengantarkanku pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya "sayaang hanya menginap tidak lebih, kita hanya berbagi tempat tidur. Kalau kau kedinginan kita bisa berbagi kehangatan"

"yaaaa dasar otak mesum"

Jongin kembali tertawa kecil "aku cuma bilang kita berbagi kehangatan seperti berbagi selimut misalnya. Jadi siapa yang mesum disini, apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu hummm"

"Aisshhh terserah kau saja"

"Jadi kau mau menginap disini soo?" mata Jongin berbinar

"TIDAK MAU"

"Kalau aku memaksa?"

"Yaaa kau benar-benar pemaksa, astaga bisa gila kalau aku terus bersamamu Jongin"

"gila karena cintaku kan sayang?"

"Aissshhhh, ," Kyungsoo berdecak kesal

"cepat lepaskan aku, aku mau pulang, , "

"Sayang ayolah malam ini saja"

"BIG NOOO"

"huuu kenapa? Chanyeol hyung saja sering menginap bersama noona. Kenapa kau tidak mau?"

"Chanyeol menginap disini?"

Kai menggangguk "iyaa, mereka tidur bersama dan bahkan sering terdengar suara-suara mesum dikamar mereka"

"suara-suara mesum? Maksudnya?"

"astaga sayang, , kau tidak mengerti suara mesum?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng lucu, ia menatap Jongin lurus ingin tahu segalanya

"kalau suara mendesah kau tau?"

"Mendesah?"

"Iyaa, , astaga sayang kau tidak pernah menonton film porno?"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo melotot kemudian segera memukul kepala Jongin

"yaa kenapa dalam otakmu hanya pikiran mesum saja"

"Appooo, , "Jongin merengek sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Kyungsoo

"Yaa aku hanya berusaha menjelaskan kepadamu soo, kenapa aku malah dipukul"

"Kau itu memang pantas dipukul biar semua pikiran kotormu itu hilang dari kepalamu. Lagipula apa hubungannya suara-suara mesum Baekhyun dengan Film Por- Omooo" Ucapnya terhenti baru paham semua yang dijelaskan Jongin

"Sudah mengerti?"

"Jadi mereka melakukannya?"

Jongin menggangguk "yaaa mereka melakukan sex hampir setiap weekend. Kau tau aku hampir gila mendengar teriakan noona"

"Kenapa tidak kau marahi saja mereka?"

"Bisa-bisa aku yang semakin dimarahi oleh noona karena mengganggu kenikmatannya"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia bingung ingin mempercayai perkataan Jongin atau tidak. Yang Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol bukan tipe lelaki yang suka bermain panas seperti melakukan sex diluar nikah atau apapun itu. Kyungsoo tahu Chanyeol itu brengsek, chanyeol itu playboy sampai menjadikan kyungsoo selingkuhannya, tapi selama mereka menjalin kasih Chanyeol tidak pernah menyentuh kyungsoo lebih jauh selain ciuman di bibir saja. Chanyeol selalu bilang

" _aku lelaki normal kyung, gairah sex ku selalu meningkat apabila bersama denganmu. Tapi aku tidak mau menyakitimu kyung. Aku akan melakukannya apabila hubungan kita sudah resmi seperti kita sudah menjadi suami-istri"_

Tapi yang ia dengar sekarang dari Jongin adalah Chanyeol sering menginap dirumahnya, bahkan mereka sering melakukannya setiap minggu. Kyungsoo bingung harus percaya atau tidak.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh semua pemikiran tentang Chanyeol yang jahat kepadanya, ia yakin yang Jongin katakan itu bohong. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol itu baik tidak akan nekat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak semacam itu.

"baby kau kenapa?"

"tidak ada Jongin. Aissshhh aku mau pulang"

.

 _"Ahhhh yeollie terus uugghhh"_

 _"hmmm sayang kenapa setiap hari semakin sempit arrgghhh"_

 _"uuggghhh lebih cepat sayang aahhh ahhhh"_

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menatap mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh itu

"itu suara apa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"pasti pasangan gila itu"

"Baekhyun?"

"yaaa siapa lagi? Sudah lah sayang tidak usah didengarkan mereka"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin "ayo kita lihat mereka"

"Mwo? Maksudmu mengintip?"

.

.

 **-tbc-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menatap mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh itu_

" _itu suara apa?" tanya Kyungsoo_

" _pasti pasangan gila itu"_

" _Baekhyun?"_

" _yaaa siapa lagi? Sudah lah sayang tidak usah didengarkan mereka"_

 _Kyungsoo menarik Jongin "ayo kita lihat mereka"_

" _Mwo? Maksudmu mengintip?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY GIRLS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAST**

 **KIM JONGIN**

 **DO KYUNGSOO (GS)**

 **BAEKHYUN (GS)**

 **CHANYEOL**

 **OTHER MEMBER EXO**

 **GENDERSWITCH AREA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RATED : M**

 **.**

 **BAHASA NON BAKU**

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN DIMANA-MANA**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disinilah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sekarang, didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berada didepan Jongin paling semangat menempelkan telinganya di pintu. Sementara Jongin hanya berdiri dibelakang Kyungsoo menahan wanita itu agar tidak mengacaukan misi 'mari mengintip' yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin

"ayo buka pintunya sedikit aku mau lihat apa yang mereka lakukan" ucap Kyungsoo perlahan

Jongin membulatkan matanya ia heran kenapa Kyungsoo sangat semangat ingin melihat apa yang terjadi dikamar itu. Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tidak gegabah

"sebaiknya tidak usah soo, noona pasti marah besar"

"Kalau kau tidak mau lebih baik aku saja yang melakukannya"

Kyungsoo segera mengarahan tangannya kepintu dan membukanya tapi segera ditahan oleh Jongin. Kali ini Jongin yang maju lebih depan dan membuka perlahan

"kita hanya melihatnya sebentar setelah itu kita harus segera kabur"

Kyungsoo menggangguk mantap tidak sabar. Jongin membuka pintunya perlahan dan nampaklah dua sosok manusia berbeda jenis saling menindih tidak memakai satu helai benangpun ditubuh mereka, ya mereka telanjang. Kali ini posisinya Baekhyun diatas Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan sambil berteriak tertahan. Sedangkan Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun mendesis keenakan

" _Ouuuhhh Chan ahhh ahhh"_

" _kau terbaik sayang ooohhh"_

Sementara kedua orang yang mengintip berdiri kaku melihat kejadian panas diantara dua sejoli itu. Kyungsoo ingin menghentikan kegiatan itu tapi ia merasa tidak punya hak, hatinya sangat sakit melihat lelaki yang sangat dicintainya benar-benar mengkhianatinya sekarang –memang dari dulu lelaki itu sudah menghianatinya tapi rasa itu selalu tertutupi karena Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Chanyeol-

Berbeda dengan kondisi Jongin, ia merasa menyesal telah mengikuti saran Kyungsoo mengintip kegiatan panas yang dilakukan oleh noonanya. Kegiatan mari mengintip itu mengakibatkan sesuatu dari pusat kenikmatannya mulai bangun dan mengeras

"Oh Shit" Jongin mengumpat perlahan

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dari posisinya, ia terus memperhatikan kegiatan itu sampai pada akhirnya Jongin menutup pintunya perlahan dan segera menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya.

"kenapa kau menarikku huh, aku masih ingin melihatnya sialan" Kyungsoo setengah emosi berteriak kepada Jongin

"Sssttt bisa bahaya kalau kita melihatnya terus Soo" Jongin coba menenangkan Kyungsoo, ia bingung kenapa sekarang wanita ini sangat emosi

"kalau kau tidak mau melihatnya lagi kau saja yang menjauh kenapa mengajakku. Aku membencimu Jongin" Kyungsoo berteriak kembali, memukuli badan Jongin ia sangat emosi sekarang suasana hatinya kacau karena melihat lelaki yang dicintainya berbuat sesuatu hal didepan matanya

"astaga soo aku minta maaf kenapa kau sangat emosi sekarang" Jongin coba menahan pukulan Kyungsoo dan menangkap kedua tangannya menatap Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkannya

"Aku membencimu, aku membencimu, aku membencimu" air mata Kyungsoo mulai turun membasahi pipi gembilnya

"Soo kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis seperti ini maafkan aku" Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya posesif

"Aku membencimu" Kata-kata itu terus keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo ia menangis dalam pelukan Jongin

"iyaa maafkan aku, jangan menangis lagi" Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut memeluknya kembali dan menangkannya. Sementara Kyungsoo badannya bergetar terus menangisi nasib hidupnya sekarang.

"ada apa in-? omoo Jongin Kyungsoo kalian" Baekhyun masuk kamar Jongin segera setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo berteriak, ia melihat Jongin memeluk dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo

"Soo kau kenapa? Sialan Jongin apa yang kau lakukan dengannya sampai menangis seperti ini huh" Baekhyun memukul badan Jongin dan segera mengambil tubuh Kyungsoo berpindah dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo mencoba menangkannya

"Yaaa yaaa noona aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba dia menangis. Aku hanya menenangkannya"

"kau pasti ingin berbuat macam-macam dengan Kyungieku, kau ingin memperkosanyakan?" tiba-tiba tangisan Kyungsoo semakin keras saat Baekhyun menanyakan memperkosa

"Noona aku tidak sebejat itu. aisshh ya soo kenapa kau malah menangis semakin kencang"

"Jongin sialan aku akan membunuhmu, kyungie sudah tenang aku ada disini. Berhentilah menangis ceritakan bagaimana si brengsek ini memaksamu"

"yaaa noona aku tidak begitu"

Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap wanita selingkuhannya itu dengan khawatir, ia juga ingin menenangkan Kyungsoo tapi apa daya tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"oppa tenangkan Kyungsoo sebentar, aku mau memukuli Jongin sialan" Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan langsung disambut pelukan hangat oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol memeluk wanita selingkuhannya itu dengan erat, ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo menenangkannya, sementara Kyungsoo menangis sambil memukulkan tangannya perlahan ke dada Chanyeol

"Aku membencimu" suara pelan nan lirih dikeluarkan Kyungsoo dan hanya Chanyeol yang mendengarnya

"noona aku tidak melakukannya, noona ini benar-benar sakit kau tega sekali. Aku tidak salah" Jongin terus berteriak saat Baekhyun memberikan pukulan mematikan kepada adiknya itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai tenang karena pelukan Chanyeol yang sangat erat dan kata-kata yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah memaafkan lelaki itu

" _Maafkan aku, percayalah aku mencintaimu"_

Baekhyun memasuki kamar Jongin saat Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang ia memberikan minuman hangat kepada wanita itu dan segera disambut olehnya dengan senyuman lembut

"minumlah"

"terimakasih Baek"

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk

"maafkan adikku yang kurang ajar padamu"

Kyungsoo baru ingat Jongin, ya Jongin tadi dipukuli oleh Baekhyun. Ia merasa bersalah sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan lelaki itu. Astaga kenapa dia melupakan Jongin

"kemana Jongin?"

"Kau tenang saja, dia sudah aku usir tidak boleh pulang malam ini"

"Mwo? Baek aku minta maaf sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan Jongin"

"Maksudmu? Jadi tadi bukan karena adikku itu mau memperkosamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "maafkan aku Baek, suasana hatiku sedang kacau dan Jongin berusaha menenangkanku tapi aku semakin kacau dan berteriak kepadanya. Aku harus minta maaf kepadanya"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan tertawa kecil "Astaga Kyungie, , Jadi karena kau merasa kacau? Bukan karena Beruang hitam itu"

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun"

"Sungguh tidak apa Kyung, aku yang minta maaf karena mengganggu kalian tadi"

"dan bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

"Nanti biar aku saja yang mengurusnya kau istirahatlah"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku pulang saja Baek"

"Pulang? Kau yakin? Ini sudah malam Kyung"

"Aku bisa pulang naik taksi"

"Sangat tidak aman bagimu, bagaimana kalau ada paman mesum yang melakukan tindakan yang tidak-tidak"

"Baek kau berlebihan, aku bisa menjaga diriku"

"Aku akan menelpon Jongin, biar dia yang mengantarkanmu" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan segera memanggil kontak adik kesayangannya itu tapi sampai beberapa kali panggilan itu hanya diabaikan oleh Jongin

"Sialan dia pasti marah sekali denganku"

"maafkan aku Baek, nanti aku akan menelpon Jongin untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Baiklah aku pulang dulu Baek" Kyungsoo segera berdiri dan mengambil tasnya segera ia keluar dari kamar Jongin dan mendapati Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara di telivisi. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum sekilas segera ia berlalu menuju pintu tapi suara Baekhyun menginterupsinya

"Kyung, , biar Chanyeol saja yang mengantarkanmu. Oppa bisa kan? Antarkan Kyungsoo sebentar aku khawatir dia pulang sendirian"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berdiri meraih kunci mobilnya

"Baek aku bisa ulang sendiri sungguh"

"Tidak ada penolakan Kyung, pulanglah dan istirahat dengan baik. Aku tidak mau melihatmu besok dengan wajah kusut"

"hmm baiklah terimakasih baek"

.

.

Didalam mobil keduanya hanya terdiam, Kyungsoo menatap kearah luar jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan jalanan yang sudah sepi

Beberapa menit kemudian mobil yang membawa mereka berdua berhenti didepan apartemen kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdehem pelan segera ia keluar dari mobil Chanyeol tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut manis wanita itu.

Saat Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memasuki apartemennya Chanyeol menahan lengan wanita itu agar mau menatapnya

"maafkan aku Kyung, kau tau kan aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan baekhyun"

"hmmm iya aku tau oppa, oppa sangat mencintainya kan aku tau itu. harusnya aku yang tau diri sejak awal. Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol segera memeluk Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya

"kau bicara apa, maafkan oppa karena selama ini menyakitimu"

"Aku mencintaimu oppa, sangat mencintaimu"

Chupp

"Oppa juga"

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Chanyeol erat tersenyum manis dalam pelukan itu, sementara Chanyeol mengelus rambutnya dengan sangat lembut

"Istirahatlah, , "

Sesaat kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari lelaki kesayangannya itu tersenyum lembut sampai ada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka menyaksikan kebahagiaan yang mereka ciptakan. Chanyeol yang sadar ada kehadiran seseorang menatapnya dan berusaha tenang.

"Jongin, , "

"hyung, , apa yang kau"

Grepp

Kyungsoo segera berlari dan memeluk Jongin perlahan, sementara Jongin hanya terdiam atas kelakuan Kyungsoo

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kau jadi dimarahi baekhyun eonnie"

Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo erat

"Aku yang salah, kau tak perlu minta maaf"

Keduanya saling berpelukan erat dan seseorang yang merasa diabaikan mulai menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya

"Maafkan aku mengganggu kalian, tapi aku harus segera pulang"

Kyungsoo yang sadar masih ada Chanyeol disana segera melepas pelukannya merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol

"tidak apa hyung, terimakasih sudah menenangkan dan mengantarkan kekasihku"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "yaa Jongin sama-sama jaga dia dengan baik"

Jongin menggangguk "itu asti hyung jangan khawatir"

Chanyeol pamit dan segera masuk mobilnya melajukannya pulang ke rumah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap mobil chanyeol sampai tidak terlihat lagi, ada rasa bersalah saat ia dengan tidak tahu diri langsung melesakkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol tidak akan marah padanya, karena ia tau Chanyeol mencintainya.

"baby, , kau mengabaikanku" Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo merengek seperti anak kecil

"Jongin maafkan aku"

Jongin tertawa kecil "kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Kyungsoo menggangguk kecil dan tersenyum "Maafkan aku yang labil tadi"

Sebenarnya Jongin cukup penasaran apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis saat di rumahnya tadi. Tapi semua itu ia tahan, ia rasa tidak seharusnya membahas masalah itu sekarang, terlebih itu juga bukan hak Jongin untuk lebih mengetahuinya.

"Sudahlah Soo tidak perlu membahasnya, aku tidak apa sungguh. Sekarang masuklah kau harus istirahat" Tangannya merapikan anak rambut Kyungsoo yang sedikit berantakan

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa Jongin berbeda kali ini, ia menyukai Jongin yang bersikap gentle seperti ini bukan merengek menjijikan seperti anak kecil. Sesaat ia menjadi gugup. Kyungsoo menggangguk

"hmm iya aku akan istirahat" Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju apartemennya tapi ia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik kembali

"Ada apa?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran

"kau masuklah, aku tau kau perlu tumpangan. Kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu yang kosong di apartemenku"

Jongin tertawa perlahan "aku tidak apa soo, aku bisa menginap di rumah Sehun atau teman-temanku yang lain"

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin

"kali ini aku memaksa, masuklah. Sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku. Sudah malam tidak ada yang menerimamu dalam keadaan selarut ini"

Jongin menyerah dan sangat senang "baiklah kalau dipaksa"

.

.

Jongin duduk di sofa Kyungsoo menatap acara televisi sambil tangannya mengusakkan handuk dikepala basah setelah ia menumpang mandi di apartemen Kyungsoo. Apartemen ini terbilang sederhana hanya ada beberapa perabot dan beberapa bingkai foto yang diyakini Jongin itu adalah foto lama keluarga Kyungsoo. Jongin terus mengedarkan pandangannya sampai sesuatu berbunyi perlahan menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia menatap ponsel milik Kyungsoo yang diletakkan begitu saja diatas meja. Wanita itu sedang mandi dan ia lupa membawa ponsel itu ke dalam kamarnya. Jongin menatap ponsel Kyungsoo dengan rasa penasaran ia ambil dan membuka pesan itu

 _ **From : Chanyeol Oppa**_

 _ **Sayang kau sudah tidur? Sebaiknya segeralah beristirahat. Dan apakah Jongin sudah pulang? Kau tau oppa sangat cemburu melihatmu langsung memeluknya seperti itu, tapi ya sudahlah. Jaljayo sayang**_

Jongin menatap nanar layar ponsel itu dan segera meletakkannya kembali keatas meja, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Nama Chanyeol terus terngiang dalam kepalanya, ia mencoba berpikir positif bahwa itu bukan calon kakak iparnya tapi pikirannya itu hilang saat kembali mengingat pesan singkat itu _'Kau tau oppa sangat cemburu melihatmu langsung memeluknya seperti itu'_ Itu berarti yang dimaksud adalah seorang Park Chanyeol yang tadi mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang, yang tadi mengecup dan memeluk Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih bukan sebagai kakak yang berusaha menenangkan adiknya, terlebih itu adalah park Chanyeol calon kakak iparnya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka, mereka bermain di belakang kakakku?" Jongin bergumam sendiri

Disaat semua pikiran-pikiran buruk yang membuat Jongin pusing kyungsoo datang menyentuh lengan Jongin secara perlahan

"Kau melamun? Sudah mengantuk?"

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya, ia berusaha tenang dan bersikap biasa saja, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"sedikit mengantuk" Jongin tersenyum

"sudah mandinya? Kau tidurlah, istirahatkan dirimu"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan gugup dalam keadaan dekat. Sudah sering ia dekat dengan atasannya ini tapi entah kenapa malam ini kyungsoo menyadari Jongin berbeda, ia sangat dewasa dan tampan

"apa kau lapar? Akan ku buatkan makanan untukmu"

Kyungsoo segera berlalu menuju dapur, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat

'ada apa denganku' Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya dan menggeleng cepat membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

Jongin masih dalam pemikirannya, memikirkan wanita yang seperti apa Kyungsoo kenapa ia mau berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol dan kenapa calon kakak iparnya berkhianat

Dalam diam mereka menyantap makanan yang dibuat oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo heran dengan Jongin tidak biasanya lelaki itu diam tidak menyebalkan seperti biasanya

"Jongin, , " Kyungsoo memanggilnya lembut

Jongin mendongakkan waahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo

"hmm ada apa?"

"Apa makanannya enak?"

Jongin menatap makananya dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya

"ini sangat enak sungguh, terimakasih soo"

Kyungsoo kembali terheran, ada apa dengan Jongin. Selesai dengan makannya, Jongin kembali ke ruang tengah duduk disofa dan menatap layar televisi yang entahlah menayangkan acara tidak menarik untuk Jongin tonton, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana

Kyungsoo membereskan semua peralatan makannya dan kembali ke ruang tengah membawa segelas air putih untuk atasannya itu

"minumlah, ku lihat kau belum minum tadi"

"terimakasih soo" Jongin mengambil gelas itu meminumnya sampai tak bersisa

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya berdiam diri duduk disampingnya

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo kembali

"kau mau kutemani tidur, mau ku peluk sambil tidur?" Jongin menunjukkan smirk khasnya

Ini dia yang Kyungsoo cari, ini Jongin yang selama ini ia kenal. Orang jahil yang selalu mengganggunya

Kyungsoo memukul lengan lelaki itu dan ikut tertawa kecil

"Dasar lelaki bodoh"

Jongin tiba-tiba membaringkan kepalanya di paha kyungsoo dan menatap wanita itu lembut. Tangan Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba mengelus pipi kemudian kepala Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian menatap wanita itu kembali

"Kau masih marah padaku? Aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa rasanya kau berbeda setelah kejadian hari ini" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut kepada Jongin

"kenapa terus meminta maaf, sudah ku katakan kau tidak mempunyai salah denganku soo. Dan hey aku tidak bisa marah begitu saja dengan wanita cantik sepertimu"

Kyungsoo menepuk dahi Jongin perlahan

"Dasar gombal, terimakasih karena sudah mempedulikanku"

Jongin tersenyum mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo semakin gugup dibuatnya. Jongin segera bangun dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo

"tidurlah Soo aku tidak mau besok kau terlambat karena aku akan memecatmu"

Kyungsoo kembali memukul dada Jongin

"Kau masih tetap bos yang menyebalkan, aku membencimu Jongin"

Jongin menangkap tangan Kyungsoo yang memukulnya menariknya hingga badan Kyungsoo mendekat dengan badannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Jongin mengecup bibir yang selalu mengumpat kata benci kepadanya. Bibir yang membuatnya tidak pernah bosan untuk selalu menyesap rasa manis yang berasal dari sana. Tangan jongin beralih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo posesif sementara tangan satunya ia tahan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar tidak menghindarinya. Jongin yang awalnya hanya mengecup sekarang mulai berani memberikan sedikit lumatan yang sangat menggairahkan kepada wanita itu

Kyungsoo yang terbuai dengan pesona Jongin menyukai cara lelaki itu, tangannya ia kalungkan di leher Jongin dan mencoba membalas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Jongin kepadanya. Kedua bibir itu saling berpagut dan melumat dengan nikmat, lidah Jongin pun tak kuasa ingin ikut serta menyapa semua yang berada didalam Kyungsoo.

Lama keduanya berciuman sampai sebuah pukulan didada Jongin yang menandakan peringatan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin segera melepaskannya, keduanya mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Kyungsoo merona merah, matanya terpejam, nafasnya masih tersengal. Baru kali ini ia dicium oleh lelaki yang membuatnya selelah ini tapi sangat menyenangkan

.

CHUPP

.

Kembali ciuman itu terasa tapi bukan di bibir melainkan di dahinya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Jongin yang sudah tersenyum didepannya

"Maafkan aku, kalau aku teruskan aku yakin bisa bahaya dan aku yakin tidak akan bisa berhenti. Sekarang tidurlah soo"

Kyungsoo yang mendengar kata Jongin semakin merona, ia tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

.

CHUP

.

Hanya sebuah ciuman dipipi yang Kyungsoo hadiahkan untuk Jongin dan ia segera berlari kecil menuju kamarnya. Jongin tersenyum meraba pipinya sendiri dan menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo sudah masuk kamarnya menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kasur emuknya menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, jantungnya terus berdetak dengan tak tahu diri. Kyungsoo memegang bibirnya dan tersenyum perlahan. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Jongin melakukannya dengan lembut kemudian rasa nikmat itu datang saat lumatan yang diberikan Jongin pada bibirnya. Ia juga masih ingat Jongin mencium dahinya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur sungguh sebuah pengantar tidur yang sangat manis. Tapi saat kejadian terakhir dimana ia dengan tak tahu malu mencium pipi Jongin Kyungsoo benar-benar mengutuk dirinya

"Kyungsoo bodoh, , astaga kenapa aku bisa menciumnya seperti itu"

Tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum dan bergerak riang di atas kasurnya, entahlah ia senang saat mendapatkan itu semua

"Sepertinya aku sudah sangat gila"

Kyungsoo kembali dalam posisinya membaringkan badannya dengan benar, menaruh kepalanya diatas bantal dan memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Tak lupa ia menggumamkan doa sebelum tidur dan menyampaikan pesannya kepada Tuhan

"Tuhan setidaknya malam ini izinkan aku memimpikan hal indah tentang lelaki tampan itu"

Kyungsoo meruntuki kebodohannya dan tersenyum perlahan

"Aku sangat bodoh tapi aku ah sudahlah kau harus tidur sekarang Kyungsoo"

"Jaljayo Jongin"

Kyungsoo tersenyum bayangan Jongin terus berputar dalam pikirannya sampai tidur menjemputnya

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih kepada kalian semua terus menantikan semua ini**

 **Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama menunda cerita ini**

 **.**

 **~Always Love KaiSoo~**


End file.
